Hero Troubles
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Takes place during Season 1. KO is having his own troubles, trying to deal with whether or not he deserve to be called a hero or a villain. Dendy, being the quirky girl she is, tries to comfort the boy in her own way possible. KO x Dendy


All right, it's time for another story trade, this time, the person who requested this story trade is LivingOnLaughs, who wants me to do another KO x Dendy fic! And I think I have a good idea on how to handle that, so I hope you all liked it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was another day outside the Plaza. KO had just got off work for the day, and was currently hanging out with his best friend, Dendy, sorting out POW cards as KO was discussing the great match he just had with Lord Boxman and his robots (well, mostly Rad and Enid doing the hard work while KO tried his best to find whatever he could to beat Darrell over the head), but he seemed pretty excited. But it was right after KO was done discussing his day and the two were building up their POW card collection that KO couldn't help but feel a little... depressed.

"I just don't understand it..." KO said to himself.

The kappa looked over to KO, tilting her head in confusion. "What do you not understand, KO?"

"Well... there's a lot of heroes in this world, right? And there's also a lot of villains... right?" KO said as he located yet another POW card of a hero and put it near the top.

"Well, of course. Just what exactly are you getting at?" Dendy asked.

"Well... have you ever wondered why heroes are heroes and villains are villains?" KO asked as he laid his head down near the trunk of the tree. "I mean, I get it. Heroes and villains have origin stories, making them why they are, who they are, but that still doesn't answer my question. How do we know if a hero is a hero, or if a villain is a villain. It really gets under one's skin, you know."

Dendy could only look at the curious, wide-eyed boy with confusion, not really understanding the question, before sighing, trying to process this. Dendy couldn't help but sigh as she laid down alongside her best friend and possible crush. "KO, sometimes, there are a lot of questions that even I don't know the answers to..."

"But even still!" KO sighed. "What makes Enid a good guy or what makes Darrell or a villain? I know that's what our assigned roles are, but even then, I KNOW I want to be a hero, but... at the same time, you've seen the inner dark side."

"Yeah, TKO." Dendy gave a small smile.

"Well, don't get me wrong. We get along good when we can, but still, my mind is reeling in on whether I want to be a hero... or a villain." KO looked down and sighed.

Dendy paused, looking over to the frustrated KO as he seemed ready to tear up the POW card that he currently had in his hand. Knowing that she would have to calm him down, the kappa put a hand towards her best friend, shushing him a little as KO looked confused. "Dendy, what are you-"

"I read somewhere that this helps relax humans..." Dendy whispered to KO as she started to massage the boy's shoulders. "Do you feel... relaxed?"

KO looked over to his friend as he gave a sigh. "...maybe a little."

"Good. Then I am doing it correctly..." Dendy gave a small smile... before thinking about what to say. "KO, you know how much we all love you right? Not just me, but your mother, Mr. Gar, Enid, Radicles... just about the people you do know all support you!"

"Well..." KO blushed a little, before looking down. "Maybe so, but I'm still worried. What if I'm a hero now, only to turn into a villain later on. I know about TKO and all and him trying to possess my body whenever he wants out into the real world, but..." He sighed. "What if the bad side of me took over?"

"Oh, KO... you know you had this feeling back when you were fighting against Lord Boxman's old creation. Why are you feeling this now?" Dendy asked.

"I don't know... I guess I'm worried about whether or not I turn evil." KO looked down. "And... I don't want to hurt people... especially not you, Dendy. You're one of the best friends I could ever have, possibly more than that..."

Dendy blushed at KO's innocent comment, but gave a small smile as she kissed the boy on the cheek, causing him to blush. "KO, you know, maybe I should show you something that's... important..."

"What's that?" KO asked as he raised an eyebrow as Dendy got up.

"Let's get these POW cards packed up for the day, and I'll show you." Dendy smiled as she bent down to pick up all the assorted POW cards laying on the ground. KO watched, then followed suit as the boy's depression merely turned into curiosity.

* * *

After a while, KO found himself following Dendy right towards the cliff top as she sat down on the cliff. KO raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why are we stopping at this cliff a few miles away from civilization."

"Well, whenever I feel alone or awkward, I would always try to collect my thoughts here, while looking at the beautiful sunset adorning the sky." Dendy explained as she pointed towards the setting sun.

KO looked over as he gave a small smile. "Oh wow... that is so pretty!"

Dendy returned the smile KO gave with one of her own. "I completely agree with you. Anyway, I don't know whether or not you would want it, but whenever you're stressed out or thinking too much about the future, you're always welcome to come here. Who knows? I most likely will be there, waiting for you."

"Dendy... I... are you sure?" KO asked.

The kappa looked over towards the human boy and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in comfort. "Hero or villain, I know you're going to do some great things, KO. In fact, maybe you don't need to be the hero OR the villain."

"So... an anti-hero? Or anti-villain?" KO said in confusion.

"No, no..." Dendy gave a laugh. "I assure you, you're KO. The bravest person that I've known and had the happiest pleasure to ever meet... and if things go the way it wants, maybe we'll be together forever..."

KO wasn't quite sure what Dendy meant by that, but smiled as he said, "Dendy, you can count on me to be your best friend, right?"

"Of course, KO. As you can count on me to be yours." Dendy said simply.

"Thank goodness..." KO smiled as the two continued to watch the sunset. "Dendy?"

"Yes, KO?" Dendy asked, looking over to the boy.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say to me, what with the offer to watch the sunset with you." KO smiled.

"What was I trying to say to you?" Dendy asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You're telling me that I'm worrying too much about my status, and that I should probably just enjoy life as it is. Sure, I could grow up to be a hero, or I live long enough to become the villain. I heard that from a movie somewhere, but I don't remember which one." KO said as Dendy cocked her head in disappointment, but shrugged. "I guess what you're telling me is is that it doesn't matter who I will be, as long as I focus on who I am now. And who I am now... heck, I'm KO, a determined boy who wants to be destined as a hero! Was that what you were telling me, Dendy?"

Dendy sighed a little, before smiling towards the boy. "Sure. Let's go with that."

"Okay!" KO said in excitement before pulling the kappa close to his body and keeping her arm around her.

Dendy couldn't help but blush... before smiling as she laid her head down towards the boy, thinking to herself, _"Oh KO... if only you knew how I really felt about you..."_

* * *

And that's it for this story trade one-shot! How did you guys like it? Well, it was nice to get another KO x Dendy one-shot in, even if it wasn't much on romance, but more of KO questioning himself, but I think a comfort story is more than enough! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed the story for what it was! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
